


【pwp】戒

by AraMori



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 17:18:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20139118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AraMori/pseuds/AraMori
Summary: 你送我的指纹，我欠你的心事，恐怕要在今夜还给天使。





	【pwp】戒

你肯记得我，他日再相逢。

罗丝·韦斯莱以为自己一辈子也不会再见到他。她青春时候喜欢过的一寸金色，现在又跳脱出她记忆里的幻想，站在她面前。五月底的巴黎，陌生街道掀倒霓虹灯洒了荧光，水污沤着满月，斯科皮·马尔福推门送来半暖夜风，走进酒吧，她一眼就看见他。  
斯科皮匆匆赶至吧台，向侍者点头，用法语点了杯杜松子。他从包里掏出文库版小说，罗丝偏过头去看，却撞上一枚银闪闪的戒指横亘在他左手无名指的指关节以下，好亮好纯洁，神圣不可侵犯的婚姻。她记起十六岁时在水塔顶絮絮玩笑许下的诺言，百合藤绕成的细环，少年认真地给她戴上。我会陪你一辈子，我会一直保护你。她咽满了欢喜，弯着眼睛不回答。一只金色飞贼在她背后飞过，那时候有个传说，对着飞贼的羽翼许愿再抓住它，愿望是能显灵的。下一刻他们就偷了扫把去追它，冲进魁地奇场，争在追球手前握住了它。金属纤维挠着罗丝的手心，好像一次小小的龙卷风，幸福吞没她的龙卷风。  
他现在长大了，不合身的西装也变得妥帖十分，发胶不多不少，香水绕过两位客人钻进她的裙摆里。罗丝摊开手掌又合上，“嗨，斯科皮，是你吗？”  
男人抬起头，先是桃型下巴再是泛水的眼睛，没有变。“你好，罗丝，好久不见。”他送她一个紧促的微笑，“你也在巴黎？”  
“我是来魔法部访问。”  
“哦，那挺好啊，我现在在巴黎旅居。”  
“我看到，你是不是要结婚了呀。”罗丝扬扬左手，“恭喜你啊。”  
“嗯，和未婚妻刚订婚一个月。她是法国的纯血统，也是我远房的……表妹。”  
她如果没有低头看酒杯缺的小小一角本来可以回想起很多事情。十五岁男孩对她嗫嚅说喜欢，脸红得摇摇欲坠只有眼神那么坚定，柔软的金色睫毛拢住他的爱意。他们在空无一人的深夜的图书馆里偷偷接吻，小臂肌肉紧绷又放松，脖子一直牵扯，那虔诚不亚于许愿，用力地保持一个姿势，只是为了守到流星雨。他让庄园所有的玫瑰都攀上她的窗台，罗丝没见过那么繁多那么浓郁的红，以为是火山要催开一次地动山摇的灾难，其实只是她一个人的心灵地震。  
“那你喜欢她吗？”她勾出笑，“她叫什么名字？”  
“就只是那样。你知道……我们也不是相恋才结婚的。不过，也没什么不好。”  
当他把唇轻轻附到她的唇上时，她第一反应是推开他，可是已经太迟。熟悉的喜欢的情绪又吞没她，她好怀念，即是她的青春也是她的痛楚。斯科皮吮吸她啜泣着上下滚动的脖颈，紧紧地抱住她。罗丝已经束手就擒，长发垂在他的背胛，蝴蝶骨嶙峋好像要破茧而出。斯科皮抚扪她的脊线和腰涡，要作诗作曲，慢慢浮出一口喟叹。  
罗丝感到自己正在被吞没被噬食。斯科皮埋在她的腿间，让她壮阔泛滥，起起沉沉几回。她抓住鹅毛枕，咬住下唇不发出声响，眼角殷红熟透要溃烂了，斯科皮温柔地替她拭去泪，直挺挺地进入她。她在抽枝在伸展在月光下绽放，她被河水的急流冲溃，她是挺拔的枝繁叶茂的月桂树，在今夜被月光劈中，果实累蕤落得双手空空。她全然地接受了他的冲刺同高潮，颠倒地痉挛再哭泣，斯科皮吻她，不要哭，我们很好，不要哭。  
她赤裸洁白，像垂子的圣母，卧倒在圣水河，起起伏伏。斯科皮拥抱她，戒指烙在她的手臂上，好滚烫。


End file.
